Barry (VanityX)
}} Barry (ジュン Jun) is a main protagonist of Tales of the White Vast, a fifteen year old boy from Twinleaf Town and the only son of Palmer, he greatly desires to become just like his father in his adulthood and someday become a Frontier Brain. He debuts the Eternal Galactic Saga as a traveling companion of Hilbert and Dawn. History Prior to start of series Before his birth, Barry was chosen by Mesprit as the bearer of "emotion" who would someday awaken the Creation Trio. Barry was born on April 22, 1996. Barry lived in Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region for his entire life, his father Palmer would regularly leave home and travel the world to fulfill his duties as a Frontier Brian, while a normal person would perceive this as him being a "deadbeat", Barry admired his father and was inspired to someday become a Frontier Brain himself. Throughout his childhood, Barry had a fondness for Palmer's Rhyperior and believed it was the greatest Pokémon in the world. Before beginning his journey, Barry captured a Heracross and Murkrow. The Eternal Galactic Saga Sinnoh Barry debuted living in Twinleaf Town with his mother, after hearing about a Red Gyrados in Lake Verity and expresses his own interest in seeing the shiny Pokémon for himself. While rushing out of his house, Barry accidentally bumps into Hilbert, blaming him for the accident and threatening to fine him for "his" actions. His own recklessness to see the Red Gyrados almost leads to his downfall, fortunately he was saved by Hilbert and Dawn, who assisted him in defeating the the atrocious Pokémon. Professor Rowan witnessed the entire event and was very impressed with the cooperation of all three of them and requested they fill the Sinnoh Pokédex. Barry is hesitant to leave home at first, but complies after his mother convinces him that traveling Sinnoh. Sinnoh will help further his goal to become a Frontier Brain. He befriends Hilbert and Dawn and decides to travel with them. To start her journey, Barry is given the Sinnoh Pokédex and six Poké Balls. While Barry and his friends are traveling Route 202, Barry befriends a wild Turtwig that is very stubborn and hard headed, determined to fulfill its dream of evolution. Barry relates to this Turtwig because of his own goal of becoming a Frontier Brain and catches it. Throughout his travels, Barry begins to take an interest in Super Contests and develops a passion for showing off the performance of his Pokémon. He develops a friendly rivalry with Jasmine after seeing how good of a performer she was. Barry eventually has the chance to finally meet his father Palmer at Celestic Town, immediately challenging his father to a battle to see how stronger he's gotten and fails miserably to even defeat a single one of his Pokémon. His horrible defeats becomes a learning experience after realizing that he was trying too hard to be like Palmer instead of being himself. Following that battle, Barry asks his father to properly train him so that he could become a better Frontier Brain someday. Palmer agrees, but tells him that he would no longer be able to travel with Hilbert and Dawn, who both encourage him to follow his dream. Barry agrees and temporarily leaves the group to receive training from his father. Barry and Palmer travel to the Sinnoh Battle Tower, where Barry receives a lot of training from his father, though after a few days worth of training Barry decides that he wants to develop his own strategies as a trainer and wants to go back to traveling with his friends again. Before leaving, Palmer gives Barry his Rhyperior as a gift and wishes him the best of luck. Barry meets back up with Hilbert and Dawn in Canalave City and begins traveling with them again. In the ordeals against Team Galactic, Barry formed a rivalry with Saturn. Barry alongside his friends, plays a part in contributing to preventing Cyrus from using the power of Dialga and Palkia to destroy the world and create a new one. Before the two legendaries can destroy the world, Barry is saved by Mesprit, who reveals that he was the chosen bearer of "emotion" that has the power to harness the power of Creation Trio. Barry, Hilbert, and Dawn are able to channel these powers with help from the Lake Trio and summon Giratina to help defeat Cyrus. As the world begins completely falling apart, the Creation Trio manage to use their powers to revert everything back to normal, the International Police later arrive and place Cyrus and the other members of Team Galactic under arrest. Barry would continue to support Hilbert in the Sinnoh League. After the league ended, Barry and his friends returned back to Sandgem Town to meet up with Professor Rowan and Looker. Looker explains that after the fall of Team Galactic, his sources have revealed that meteors have been orbiting the Johto region and assumes that it's somehow linked to the interference in the space time continuum. Barry alongside Hilbert and Dawn agree to travel to the Johto region and investigate what happened. Before leaving, he receives a new Johto Pokédex and replaces her Pokétch with a Pokégear. Appearance Barry is a young teenage boy with pale skin, orange eyes, and short-wavy blonde hair. His first outfit consists of a white short-sleeved shirt with orange stripes, preferring to keep his collar popped upwards, a long green scarf, black pants, and brown shoes. After arriving at Snowpoint City, Barry decides to permanently change her outfit. For the most part wearing the exact same attire, besides the longer-sleeved collar shirt that he dones. Dawn always wears an orange Pokétch during her travels in Sinnoh, which is later replaced with a green Pokégear while traveling in Johto. Pokémon Further information can be found in Barry's Team History. On Hand Released Voice Actors Trivia *Barry is Hilbert's first male traveling companion that wouldn't become a Gym Leader at the end of his journey, and while he dreams of becoming a Frontier Brain he's yet to achieve that goal. **He's also Hilbert's first male traveling companion who's first Pokémon isn't a regional starter, with his first being Heracross. *Barry continues the trend of Hilbert's male traveling companions receiving a Grass Starter Pokémon in his respective arc, with Cheren previously receiving a Snivy and Blue receiving a Treecko. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Travelling Companions Category:Pages by Master Vanitas XII